Not Who He Seems
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Robbie has a secret. And after reading 3 one night, Dipper is nearly positive on what that secret is. But can he stop Robbie before innocent people are enslaved and begin dying? Summary sucks but story is better. Rated T just in case :p
1. Prolouge

_Page 154_

_Vino Zombies_

_Unalike most zombies, Vino Zombies haven't been dead for long. This makes them faster, smarter and more attractive. Vino Zombies normally dress like they're emo or goth, and take big risks to impress others. Once impressed, they will hypnotize them._

_Once their prey is hypnotized, they will become Hiber Zombies. Hiber Zombies will obey every order their Vino Zombie master gives them. But the more Hiber Zombies a Vino Zombie creates, the weaker it gets. Eventually, it will make a Hiber Zombie sacrifice itself by 'donating' its brain and organs as food for the Vino Zombie, making it stronger. This is known as the Pill Cycle._

_The only way to tell somebody is a Hiber Zombie is them obeying whoever the Vino Zombie is pretending to be more, and their eyes glowing lime green for one second before doing whatever task the Vino Zombie has assigned them._

_The deadliest thing a Vino Zombie is capable of is becoming Disturbed. When a Vino Zombie is Disturbed, it means one person is getting too close to finding out its true identity, it will imprison them. Once imprisoned, they battle to the death. If the Vino Zombie wins, it will eat your corpse as quickly as it can. If you win by slaying the Vino Zombie, you defeat its whole army. All hiber Zombies it has created will become normal humans again once the Vino Zombie is dead. But if someone has been a Hiber Zombie for over three months, they will become a Vino Zombie,_

Dipper closed 3 and rested it on the floor.

_That was mildly disturbing, _he thought.

Oh well. Stuff like that was seen when you have a handbook on every odd creature in an odd town. Dipper switched off the light and went to sleep.


	2. Odd Events

The next morning Dipper had nearly forgotten about the entry on Vino Zombies. He poured himself a bowl of Corn Puffs and got a slice of toast with cranberry jam with a cup of orange juice. Mabel got up about 5 minutes later.

"Hey Broseph," she greeted, pouring a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Morning Mabel," Dipper replied with a mouth full of Corn Puffs.

"Hwock hwock," Waddles snorted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever?" Mabel giggled, dropping a balloon charm from her cereal.

Waddles basically inhaled the marshmallow balloon.

2 hours later, Wendy and Soos came as Grunkle Stan opened the Shack.

"'Sup dorks?" Wendy asked the twins.

"Not much. You?" Mabel replied.

"Sort of. Me and the gang have plans for later."

The red- -head teen looked at Dipper.

"Hey, wanna tag along? They're still think you're pretty awesome and all, considering you saved them all at the Dusk 2 Dawn."

"Yeah! Sure! Heh-heh" Dipper said, nervously.

He felt his cheeks glow pink. Mabel simply nodded.

"Cool! See you guys later!"

Once Wendy was out of the room, Dipper did a silent fist pump.

It was 4:20. The Mystery Shack was officially closed. Dipper and Mabel jogged outside where Wendy and her friends were waiting.

"Hey! It's Dr. Funtimes!" Nate cried, noticing the twins.

Everyone except Robbie rushed up to greet Dipper. After 5 minutes of high fives and fist bumps, everyone gathered around Wendy and started walking.

"So, here's the plan. First, Robbie and…"

Wendy didn't finish.

"Oof!" Thompson cried, tripping over something.

Everyone looked back.

"I'm OK!" the teen alerted, leaping up.

Nobody paid attention to the spot Thompson fell. If they had looked, they would have seen a piece of wood with **Robbie V **written on it.

The teens and the twins were vandalizing the Gravity Falls Theatre.

"This is awesome!" Mabel cried.

"I've never used spray paint before!"

Dipper, unsure of what to spray, watched Wendy help Lee and Nate with a huge dragon. Robbie was crouched near the bottom. Robbie shook a can of spray paint and sprayed a crossed out 'O', the sign of Slenderman. He looked up and smiled wickedly at Nate, nobody noticing his evil-looking face.

The teen snuck up behind Nate and pulled of his hat.

"Hey!" Nate yelped.

Robbie ran into the woods, waving the hat in the air.

"Give that back, dude!" Nate yelled, chasing after Robbie.

10 minutes passed and Nate and Robbie didn't come out. Just as Dipper was starting to worry, they returned. Robbie was still chuckling, and Nate, who was wearing his hat again, had a sort of pissed off look on his face.

"Dude, it was just a joke!" Robbie exclaimed, giving Nate a light punch on the shoulder.

Nate didn't reply.

Lee, who was putting the finishing touches on his dragon, looked up at his best friend.

"Dude, you don't look too good…"

No reply. Robbie stepped in.

"He's just pissed at me," he said.

Turning to face Nate, he added.

"Hey Nate, help me make Godzilla."

"All right," Nate said in a toneless voice.

As the two teens started spraying a Godzilla, Dipper rubbed his eyes and blinked multiple times. He probably just imagined it, but he could have sworn that right after Robbie told Nate to help him make Godzilla,

He thought he saw Nate's eyes flash lime green.


	3. Spotted Spying

That night, Mabel was at Grenda's house. Dipper lay in bed reading 3 by the light of his green lava lamp. He read through the page on Vino Zombies four times before coming to a conclusion: Robbie was a Vino Zombie.

It all made sense. Robbie took Nate's hat into the woods as bait. Once they were alone, Robbie turned Nate into his first Hiber Zombie, meaning Robbie had full control over Nate! It explained why Nate wouldn't answer to anyone, not even his best friend, except Robbie. And the lime green flash after Robbie requested him to help spray paint Godzilla was no illusion. It was the second sign of being enslaved by a Vino Zombie.

After discovering this mildly disturbing secret, Dipper couldn't get to sleep. So, he took a big risk. He picked up a flashlight, and walked outside.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dipper ended up walking aimlessly through the woods. Eventually, he came to the town. The streets were dark and empty, except for two figures. Jogging down the hill that connected the woods to the city, Dipper recognized them as Nate and Robbie. Robbie ducked into a bush and Nate knocked on someone's door. Dipper gasped as Lee answered.

"Hey dude!" Nate's friend cried, seeing his best friend.

"You still looked pissed off. Still feeling all right?"

Instead of answering, Nate pulled Lee outside and pinned him to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Lee yelped in confusion.

Robbie strode out of the bush to the spot where Nate was pinning down Lee.

"Good work, Nate," he notified.

Nate simply nodded.

Lee started struggling.

"All right, let's get this over with," Robbie sighed, cracking his knuckles.

Robbie knelt down beside Lee, and his silhouette began glowing fuchsia. Lee screamed as the purple glow engulfed the three of them. Dipper shielded his eyes with his hand.

The glow stopped about 2 minutes later. Nate let Lee stand up. Robbie chuckled, and the three of them began walking towards the woods. Dipper backed away slowly, but it was too late. Robbie saw the flashlight.

"Hey!" the teen yelled.

Even though he knew it was too late, he switched off the flashlight and ran.

"Get him!" came Robbie's voice.

Looking over his shoulder, Dipper saw two, faint flashes of lime green. The next thing he knew, Lee and Nate were hot on his trail.

Dipper started panting as he ran. He couldn't get back to the Shack. Lee and Nate were too fast. But the manotaur's training came in handy. He jogged up a hill that was steep enough so the teens couldn't see up, so they wouldn't where he went. Once at the top, Dipper remembered Lesson #36 from the manotaurs and looked around the clearing he ended up at. Swiftly locating the tree with the lowest branch, Dipper leaped onto the branch and climbed as high as possible.

Dipper wiped sweat off his forehead as he looked down at Lee and Nate. The two teens had come to a halt, and were looking around, confused. About 3 minutes later, Robbie caught up with them.

"Where did he go?" Robbie demanded.

His slaves shrugged. Robbie clenched his teeth. jabbing one finger on Lee's chest and the other on Nate's, he snarled,

"I did not take full control of the bodies of two failures! Find him!"

The faint lime green flash came again. Lee and nate split up, Lee running in the same direction as the Shack, Nate re-tracing his steps and running back to town.

Dipper watched in fear as Robbie sat down on a rock to wait. Until Robbie left, Dipper was trapped!


	4. Hide and Seek

Dipper didn't get any sleep that night. He had to keep a full guard. he knew he snored, which might alert Robbie. And if Robbie caught him, Dipper would surely be made into Robbie's slave!

It was around 3:00 a.m. (the manotaurs also taught Dipper how to tell time without a watch/clock) when Dipper remembered the Pill Cycle. Taking a risky peek at Robbie, he noticed the teen had a slight limp. In a little while, Lee, Nate and any other Hiber Zombies Robbie made would go from slave to snack!

It was 6:30 when Dipper decided he had to escape. using more manotaur techniques, Dipper looked at the closest tree and jumped onto it. He climbed down that tree and ran as quickly as he could.

Naturally, he ran towards the Shack. But Lee was also searching in that direction. Dipper skidded on his heels when he saw the tall teen. The noise he made triggered Lee to begin turning around. Thinking fast, Dipper jumped into the nearest bush. Of course, there were some thorns.

Dipper clenched his teeth. About twenty thorns were wedged in his body, and about thirty were beginning to break the skin. As Dipper listened to footsteps approach the bush, he held his breath. He let out a deep sigh as the footsteps faded.

Was he trapped again, with Lee still patrolling? A tree he didn't mind. But a _thorn bush_? He would rather stay in the tree.

He needed to get back to the Shack. But with Lee here, that was impossible.

_Or is it?_ Dipper thought

He remembered that for the sake of tourists, you could get to the Shack from town. Taking the woods was a simple shortcut.

Dipper started to scooch out of the thorn bush, when his hand hit something hard. A rock. That was it!

He had seen this in spy movies before, but would it really work? He had to take a chance.

He threw the rock.

Dipper held his breath until he heard the rock land. Conveniently, it was on a twig or two. He listened as Lee jogged in the direction of the snapping. While the teen was distracted, Dipper ran.

_It's like Hide and Seek,_ Dipper thought, almost laughing.

_A demented game of Hide and Seek...to the death!_

Dipper just had to snicker. But the joke turned serious when he came to the hill that lead to town, where Nate was patrolling. More manotaur skills were needed here. Dipper climbed up a tree, and using balance, walked to the tip of a branch. He looked down at Nate, who was only a few yards away.

Distracted by thinking of ways to get past the teen, he didn't hear, feel or notice the branch slightly snap under his weight. By the time he had thought of an escape plan, he heard once last deafening snap. The branch fell, and so did Dipper.

Groaning, Dipper held his hand to his bruised head. While he did this, something yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. He didn't need to open his eyes to know what it was.

_What crappy luck I'm having tonight, _he thought as he opened his eyes to see Nate, holding him by his shirt and glaring at him.


End file.
